Cuando nace el amor Draco y Hermione
by Antofita
Summary: Mi priimer fic L, se trata de que draco y hermione son elegidos premios anuales y se hacen amigos, despues nace el amor ii toa la coza po xd leanlo es liindo ii lo quiero harto porque es mi primer fic :D
1. Encuentro en el expreso

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (incluyendo al rubio sexy y al moreno con ojos himnitozantes) ambiente y bla bla etc ect pertenecen al maravilloso blabla mundo creado por JK ROWLING esperon que lo disfruten _

**Capitulo 1 "Encuentro en el Expreso**"

Por un pasillo del expreso 9,3/4 a Howgarts, Hermione Granger caminaba apresuradamente muy contenta de encontrar a sus amigos en el Tren, cuando de repente cae al suelo bruscamente, comienza a recoger los libros que ella había llevado para leer en el viaje. Cuando noto una gran cabellera rubia agachándose.

Draco Malfoy iba absorto de sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta había chocado, como el era un caballero comenzó a ayudar a recoger los libros sin mirar a la persona a la cual había tirado al suelo, pues no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo se levanto y grande fue su sorpresa a ver a nada menos que a Hermione Granger

Lo siento – dijo Hermione tratando de terminar su conversación pues ya sabia que venían los insultos así que antes de que el rubio la insultara se despidió rápidamente volviendo a pensar en sus amigos.

Draco había quedado completamente perplejo al darse cuenta con quien había tenido un pequeño encuentro, Hermione estaba muy cambiada, su cabello antes enmarañado, había tomado unos rizos definidos y bastante bellos, su rostro se había embellecido quitando la redondez de la niñez, afinándose, su cuerpo había tomado varias curvas y tenia un pequeño tono bronceado en su piel producto del verano.

…"Pero que rayos piensas Draco Malfoy…? Tu alabando a Granger? Cielos realmente necesito mas vacaciones… dijo y se perdió entre los pasillos del expreso.

---------

Hola! – saludaba Hermione eufóricamente a sus amigos luego de las vacaciones

Hola – que tal tus vacaciones mione? Preguntaba el moreno a su amiga la cual le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al igual que a su amigo pelirrojo.

Muy bien, gracias y las tuyas? – respondió felizmente Hermione

Pues muy bien – respondió Harry – la he pasado muy bien en las vacaciones con Ron.

Si nos hemos divertido mucho – dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa al poder volver a ver a su amiga la cual no veía ya hace un tiempo.

Y Ginny? – pregunto interesada la morena.

Debe estar saludando a todo el mundo – dijo su hermano un poco aburrido

En el ultimo año vivido en Howgarts las dos chicas se habían echo muy amigas.

A bien la esperaremos entonces – dijo Hermione sonriendo a sus amigos.

Sus amigos le devolvieron la sonrisa de igualmente.

Mientras charlaban tranquilamente, una feliz Ginevra Weasley entraba al vagón en el cual sus amigos y hermano conversaban.

Ginny! – gritaba muy contenta hermione luego de no haber visto por un tiempo a su amiga.

Mione! – corrieron a abrazarse a pesar de que no caminaron ni 3 pasos.

Cuanto tiempo! – decía la pelirroja mientras abrasaba y besaba en la mejilla a su amiga.

Como has estado? – preguntaba mione mientras se sentaban.

Pues muy bien – decía ginny.

Que bueno – comentaba su amiga mientras sonreía ampliamente, se encontraba con sus amigos luego de mucho tiempo de no verlos.

Conversaron bastante rato sobre sus vacaciones y lo que tenían pensando para este año.

Hermione de repente se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a su amigo pelirrojo

Ron hay que hacer una guardia – dijo hermione recordándole sus deberes de prefecto.

Agrrrrr. - se quejaba su amigo pues estaba cómodamente recostado en su asiento.

Vamos no seas infantil – dijo su amiga con una leve sonrisa

Esta bien – gruño ron. Haciéndose el que no quiere (n/a: xD).

--------

Y en verdad la pasaste bien con nosotros? – preguntaba tímidamente la pelirroja (n/a: claro que no tenia nada de tímida la niñita xD)

Si, mucho – sonrió Harry tratando de no aparentar nervioso.

Que bueno, me alegra que la pases bien con nosotros – dijo ginny mientras soltaba una tímida sonrisa.

Luego de todo el camino no cruzaban mas que una o dos palabras, hasta que llegaron sus otros 2 amigos.


	2. Reunion de Prefectos

_Disclaimer: todo bla bla es de j.k rowling_

**Capitulo 2 "Reunión de Prefectos"**

Todos bajaban de sus vagones y caminaban en dirección a Howgarts

Los Prefectos juntaban a los niños de primero en dirección a donde se encontraba Harry

Algunos chicos se saludaban pues no se habían encontrado en el expreso y etc. etc. xD

Luego de la ceremonia en el que el sombrero seleccionador ponía a cada alumno en una casa y del gran banquete, parte que le encantaba a ron, los 4 amigos iban en rumbo a su sala común cuando hermione se para frente al pelirrojo.

Ron, donde crees que vas tan apresurado?, acaso olvidaste que hay reunión de prefectos?

Emmmm… – dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca.

Pero que irresponsable eres! – grito la morena frunciendo el ceño

Que genio…– murmuro ron.

Te escuche! – grito esta vez mas fuerte como loca desquiciada.

Quiero decir que no tienes que ser tan estricta – soltó una risita nerviosa – bah, vamos a la tonta reunión.

Hermione bufo.

Entraron al despacho en el cual estaba Mc'Gonagall y Dumbledore y saludaron a los profesores los cuales les indicaron sentarse.

En ese el lugar se encontraban los prefectos de las demás casas.

Emm emmm – Llamo la Atención Dumbledore quien señalaba a la maestra para que diera las indicaciones

Todos los alumnos la miraron atentos.

Bien, como sabrán esta el proyecto de unión de las casas, ya que sabrán en estos últimos años entres las casas se ha formado una pequeña antipatía – en esos momentos miro de slytherin a gryffindor varias veces como recalcándolos. XD

Así que Uds. como prefectos van a dar el ejemplo, daré la lista de las nuevas parejas que harán ronda. – y así empezó a nombrar

…Ron Weasley con Luna Lovegood… – "...Luna...", esta media loca, pero no creo que sea tan malo – Ron le lanzo una mirada a Luna quien le devolvió una pequeña y tímida sonrisa – El pelirrojo también sonrió y volvió la vista a Mc'Gonagall "…Bueno pudo ser extremadamente peor y además creo que ella es agradable, ósea pudo haberme tocado con…

Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy – ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para reclamar.

Nada de peros, las parejas echas están y no se hará nada para cambiarlas, así que no servirá de nada si se matan entre Uds. – dijo Mc'Goganall mirando a ambos chicos, los cuales se dedicaron una mirada de odio y volvieron a sentarse a orden de la profesora.

"…No me puede estar pasando… por que a mi…" – pensaba hermione asustada pues sabia que Draco la miraba Rabioso.

"…Porque justo me tenia que tocar con la sangre sucia, maldita Mc'Gonagall…" – pensó draco

Bueno eso es todo, podrán ver los horarios de las rondas mañana – Dicho esto Mc'Gonagall se despidió y se marcho dejando a todos los alumnos expectantes.

Vamos hermione, no puede ser tan malo – el pelirrojo trataba de consolar a su amiga por su mala suerte sobándole el hombro.

Hermione trato de no hablar de eso y le dedico una sonrisa cínica la cual su amigo entendió perfectamente y se dirigieron a sus salas comunes pues ya era un poco tarde.

En la sala común no había más que algunos alumnos de primero que al parecer no podían dormir por lo impresionados que estaban.

Ellos rieron y se acordaron de su primer año en Howgarts, así se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Estaban ya en el desayuno y se notaba a hermione un poco rara.

Y como les fue en la reunión de ayer? – a hermione casi se le caen los ojos al plato y ron comenzó a despejar su garganta a modo de que el iba a hablar como diciéndole a hermione que no se torturara xD.

Emmm, bueno la profesora Mc'Gonagall nos cambio de parejas para las rondas.

Ahhh , que interesante y a ti quien te toco? – pregunto interesadamente la hermana.

A mi… pues con Luna – dijo el pelirrojo como si no fuese gran cosa.

Ahhhh, dicen que es muy amable y a ti con quien te toca pregunto con una voz demasiada interesada Ginny a Hermione.

Hermione levanto la vista y miro fijamente a Ginny con los ojos desorbitados.

Emmm – dijo Ron juntándolos en torno a el – Le toco con… Malfoy – dijo en un susurro que nadie alcanzo a escuchar aparte de su amigo y su hermana.

Ahhh, emmmm bueno herms ojala puedas con el – "…"Cielos pero que enorme ayuda a mi amiga…" – penso Harry

Pero amiga! Que suerte tienes – dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa – en ese momento hermione pareció volver a la realidad.

Estas enferma? – pregunto con cara de que no la conocía.

Hay… amiga! Es el chico mas guapo de todo Howgarts, después de Harry claro – Harry se ruborizo un poco, la pelirroja siempre le decía cosas así a pesar de que nunca habían tenido nada.

Cual es el punto? – pregunto hermione cortante volviendo a su tono normal

Pues que podrías pasarla muy bien – le dijo Ginny a hermione y le guiño el ojo.

Hermione puso una cara de sufrimiento y se levanto de la mesa.

Donde vas? – pregunto Ron

A ver a que hora es mi tortura, tu no vas? - dijo con indiferencia

Emmm , no mas rato – y hermione fue

Las clases pasaron aburridas como siempre menos para hermione quien le encantaba responder a todas las preguntas.

Ya eran las 9:30 y hermione se encontraba en un pasillo de Hogwarts esperando "felizmente" -.- xD a su acompañante.

Hola Malfoy - dijo con desgana al encontrarse con el mientras caminaba

Hola Granger – dijo el con su tono habitual se superioridad y como si ella no fuera nada mas que un estorbo en su camino.

Comenzaron a caminar y hacer la ronda casi sin hablarse, de hecho ni se hablaron.

Solo caminaban, cuando repente escucharon un ruido proveniente de la sala de lechuzas.

Un alumno quebrantando las normas - dijo hermione un poco mas animada

Exacto – dijo Malfoy con su típica sonrisa maliciosa

"…Acaso el también disfrutara retando a los alumnos?... seguramente, quita puntos por nada…"

Caminaron rápidamente hasta el lugar pero no encontraron nada.

Que raro – dijo hermione

Mmmmmmm – dijo draco como pensando.

Bueno lo que sea no? – dijo hermione

Si – dijo draco dándose la media vuelta y yéndose pues su ronda ya había terminado

"…Que raro no me insulto…"


	3. Premio anual

**Capitulo 3 "Premio anual"**

Y había pasado una semana desde el ingreso a Hogwarts y desde que era prefecta con Malfoy, casi no cruzaba palabra con el y casi no la insultaba solo cuando ella hablaba demasiado la callaba con uno de sus insultos.

Caminaba hacia el despacho de Mc'Gonagall pues había sido nuevamente citada, supuso que no era de los prefectos pues ron no sabia.

"…Que habré echo…" – se preguntaba asustada.

Cuando entro al despacho de Mc'Gonagall se encontraba Draco Malfoy, Ernie Macmillan y Padma Patil.

"…Que hacen ellos acá…"

Bien, alumnos, la razón por la cual han sido citados aquí, es para darles la noticia de que Uds. han salido premios anuales de sus casas.

Todos esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

Y bueno como sabrán Uds. deben dar el ejemplo y hacer tareas especiales, uno de los privilegios es que tienen una torre para Uds. solos, en las cuales no podrán entrar nadie mas que Uds. – en ese momento sonrió como sabiendo lo que ellos estaban pensando xD.

Cada uno tendrá su propia habitación y bueno mas tranquilidad para hacer su deberes – la profesora sonrió.

Pues bien – dijo juntando las manos – los llevare a su nueva torre ahí se encuentran ya sus pertenencias.

Todos siguieron a la maestra.

La torre se encontraba bastante alejada de sus torres normales, de echo estaba en la otra punta de hogwarts.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de una torre la profesora les indico una luz extraña que salía de la parte de arriba de la torre y apuntaba hacia la puerta.

Eso es lo que hará que nadie que no sean Uds. entre a la torre así que ni lo piensen – la profesora volvió a sonreír.

Los alumnos entraron curiosos, era una torre muy bella con lindos adornos antiguos.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación y la maestra se retiro.

Hermione ordenaba su ropa muy feliz pues estaba segura de que ella seria la elegida para premio anual de su casa.

Draco Malfoy movía la varita con la que ordenaba sus cosas y sonreía pues también sabia que seria el elegido por slytherin.

Cuando hermione terminó de arreglar sus cosas en la habitación tomo uno de los libros que tenia y se lo llevo para inspeccionar su nueva sala común, en la cual no había nadie, quizás sus compañeros ya se habían dormido.

Leía atentamente sobre el sillón cuando sintió que otra persona se sentaba en el sillón del frente, rápidamente bajo el libro leyendo.

Me asustaste! – dijo hermione conteniendo las ganas de gritar pues se había llevado las manos al pecho del susto.

Esa era la idea… - dijo draco sonriendo.

Vaya, pensé que te habías aburrido de molestarme. – dijo hermione

No, es solo que simplemente ya no me caes tan mal – dijo tranquilamente draco.

En serio? – pregunto hermione poco convencida.

Si, y si quieres que siga así mas vale que no me hables mucho.

Esta bien – dijo hermione mientras retomaba la lectura..

Granger…….Granger………..GRANGER!

Ahh?? Quee, que pasa…?

- Más te vale que te vayas a acostar si no quieres terminar tirada en el suelo.

-Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que hablamos antes? – pregunto hermione algo confusa

-Como unos 10 minutos, porque?

- ahh no por nada pensé que había sido mas tiempo, en fin, buenas noches se levanto dejando a draco solo en la sala común y se fue a su habitación.

"…De verdad ya no me cae mal la sangre sucia?..." , creo que tengo sueño – y se fue a dormir.

Hermione llegaba al desayuno muy feliz por haber sido premio anual y porque malfoy ya no la odia, "…Y PORQUE MALFOY YA NO ME ODIAA?..." , que rayos estoy pensando…

Hola Herms! – la saludo la pelirroja

Hola Ginny – saludo la morena con una gran sonrisa

No llegaste ayer a dormir… estabas con Malfoy? – la pelirroja le guiño el ojo.

Quee? – gritaba desesperadamente Ron mientras escupía el jugo de calabaza que había tomado.

Harry simplemente los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ginny estas loca! – dijo herms mientras sonreía – fui elegida Premio Anual, no lo sabían?

Si, pero también Malfoy – la pelirroja le lanzo una mirada a la morena como diciendo: QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO TARADA ESTAS EN LA MISMA TORRE CON EL! SOLAA (n/a: recuerden que solo era una mirada nada mas )

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras veía a sus amigos calmarse.

Felicitaciones – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Gracias – respondió herms devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo.


	4. Conociendo a Malfoy

**Capitulo 4 "Conociendo a Malfoy"**

Luego de las clases hermione había pasado por la biblioteca a recoger unos libros para hacer las tareas extras como premio anual se iba a quedar en la biblioteca pero luego pensó "…Mejor me voy a mi torre estoy mas tranquila y quizás me encuentro con malfoy…" – ella sonreía entupidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado.

"…QUEEEEE…" Me dice que ya no me odia y no puedo dejar de pensar en el?... Que rayos te pasa hermione…guarda la compostura no puedes estar babeando por malfoy simplemente porque dice que le empiezas a caer bien… aleja esos pensamientos de su cabeza…"

Mientras pensaba estupideces ya se encontraba en la puerta de la torre, entro y tan grande fue su desgracia al ver a malfoy recostado en el sillón tomando...una siesta? "…Rayos pero que sexy se ve así con la camisa con unos 3 botones desabrochados la corbata suelta y el pelo un poco revuelto…HERMIONE CONTROLATE! (n/a: quien podría controlarse con aquel regalito caído del cielo esperándote?)

Hola Granger – dijo Draco arreglándose de cómo se encontraba

Hola Malfoy – dijo hermione sentándose en la mesa de centro que había en la sala común.

Ya vas a hacer las tareas, granger? – dijo en un tono medio melódico.

Emmm, SI, te molesta? – dijo hermione desafiante.

Draco se paro y se sentó en frente de ella echando su cuerpo hacia delante quedando cara a cara.

No, para nada – dijo el sentándose correctamente en el respaldo de la silla mirándola.

Bien – murmuro hermione mientras abría un gran libro y sacaba un pote de tinta de otro mueble que estaba ahí para que ellos pudieran sacar cosas cuando lo necesitasen.

Draco no dejaba de mirarla, lo cual incomodaba a hermione y le lanzaba miradas asesinas de repente.

Te pongo nerviosa Granger? - dijo draco en un susurro que estremeció completamente a hermione. (n/a: yo tambiien keroo xd)

No, pero no puedo concentrarme si estas así mirándome – dijo hermione tratando de sonar tranquila.

Así mirándote como? – dijo draco con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Así mirándome como si fuera una cosa rara – dijo hermione un poco mas tranquila.

Simplemente estaba recordando todos los años de mi vida que tire a la basura molestándote – dijo draco seriamente mirando a hermione.

Que? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a hermione.

En fin – que entupida tareas haces?

La de DCAO.

Ahhh –

Oye pero tu… no eres… mortifago? – dijo hermione asustada por lo atrevida que había sido en preguntarle a malfoy eso.

Emmm – dijo Malfoy subiéndose las mangas de la camisa, hermione sabia que en los antebrazos tenían la marca y pensaba que malfoy se la iba a mostrar en la cara así que bajo la mirada.

Aquí no… aquí tampoco – murmuraba draco hacia hermione.

Mmmmmm, creo que no... tu que crees? – dijo draco esbozando una sonrisa a mione.

Hermione abrió los ojos extremadamente hasta que le dolieron y miraba los antebrazos de Malfoy en el cual no había ninguna marca de calavera pero si habían unos muy lindos bíceps y tríceps marcados – ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad

Ehhh, lo siento yo no quería… hablo pero malfoy la corto.

No te preocupes, es obvio que lo hayas pensado, pero olvídalo. – dijo draco perdiendo su vista en un punto inexistente.

Hermione solo respondió cerrando su libro y guardando las cosas.

Ya no harás las tareas que hay que entregar en DOS MESES? – dijo draco recalcando las últimas 2 palabras

Emmm, no dijo - volviéndose a centrar en frente de draco mirándolo – no puedo concentrarme.

-Si es por mi no te preocupes puedo dejarte sola.

-No igual no podría hacerlo después de lo que se..

-De que no soy mortifago?

-Emmm, si

-Bueno

-De verdad ya no me odias?

-Nunca te odie

-No?

-No… lo decía mas por obligación que por sentirlo de verdad, a pesar de que tampoco me agradabas

-ahh

-Y..

-Deja de preguntas Granger, te eh contado demasiadas cosas. – dijo en un tono frió

-Lo siento

-Ahora me toca a mi – dijo sonriendo como siempre.

-Yo tampoco soy mortifaga – ambos rieron

Ambos siguieron conversando de puntos no muy relevantes hasta que se despidieron y cada uno fue a su habitación.


	5. Visita a Hogsmeade

**Capitulo 5 "Visita a Hogsmeade"**

Se encontraban en el desayuno cuando Dumbledore se paro, todos miraron atentamente.

Alumnos, - decía el profesor mientras golpeaba con una cuchara su copa.

Como ya saben, se acerca el baile de primavera no lo olviden espero que sea muy agradable, sobre todo para los alumnos de séptimo – termino dumbledore y se sentó continuando el desayuno.

Irán a Hogsmeade mañana? – pregunto parvati

No – dijo tranquilamente hermione.

Ahhh, – continuo parvati

Yo si iré – dijo Ginny

Yo también – dijo harry – Ron solo asintió con la cabeza.

Y tienen pareja? – siguió parvati

No… - dijeron al unísono mione y ginny.

-Ahh jeje bueno... y Uds. Chicos?

- no – dijeron los 2

Ahh, bueno ojala consigan parejas pronto, no es muy agradable ir solo al baile el ultimo año de hogwarts – termino parvati

Acaso tu ya tienes pareja? – dijo ginny

No, pero ya me invitaran.

Ejjem – dijo harry haciendo una señal a ron

Ron se dio la vuelta

Hola, - dijo luna bajito

Luna, hola – dijo ron poniéndose rojo.

Sabes… a que hora es la ronda de hoy?

Emm... no.

Pues vayan a ver los horarios donde Mc'gonagall, los acompaño – dijo hermione, pero noto que harry le abrió los ojos de una manera extraña y ginny sonrió de una manera en la que le estuviera diciendo "SI TE MUEVES TE PARTO LA CARA " Hermione entendió – mejor vayan uds.

Bueno - dijo Ron levantándose y perdiéndose con luna.

Era sábado en la mañana y hermione leía un libro en el sillón de su sala común cuando Ernie MacMillan se dirige a la puerta.

No iras a Hogsmeade hermione? – pregunto el chico a hermione.

Emmm no, me quedare haciendo unas tareas que tengo atrasadas.

Ahhh, bueno y tu Malfoy no iras?

-No también tengo tareas "atrasadas" – rió

-jeje OK.

Se despidieron los 4 premios anuales.

Porque no iras a Hogsmeade? – pregunto la morena al premio anual.

No tengo ganas – dijo como si fuera evidente - además voy a aprovechar de hacer unos trabajos que me dejaron para di-ver-tir-me. – dijo recalcando y en un tono aburrido.

Ahhh…, bueno.

-Malfoy…

-que

-nunca… te harás mortifago?

-no

-ahhhh

-Porque preguntas?

-Porque quizás eres un aprendiz infiltrado y te haces pasar por mi amigo para que yo pueda darte información sobre harry y la orden – dijo en un tono medio de chiste y serio.

Draco abrió los ojos y la quedo mirando sorprendido por lo que ella había dicho.

-Que? – dijo hermione soltando una risita nerviosa.

-De verdad crees que yo podría hacer eso?

Hermione no respondió, se miraron por un incomodo momento hasta que hermione dijo:-

-Bueno… no sé...tu eres…Malfoy – respondió ella mas bajito.

-Es cierto… no eres tonta como para pensar que de repente Draco Malfoy se vuelve buenito y se hace amigo de la sangre sucia sabelotodo Granger.

Hermione bajo la vista hacia la mesa.

Oh, lo siento no quise decir eso – dijo draco en un susurro.

No importa – dijo hermione todavía mirando un punto inexistente de la mesa.

Pasaron la tarde haciendo tareas juntos y intercambiando palabras sin importancia.

-Granger…

-Ahh?

-Quieres… ir al… baile conmigo? – le pregunto Draco

-Eh? – hermione levantando la vista hacia draco con los ojos muy abiertos

-Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Bu…bueno… - dijo hermione sonrojándose y volviendo a bajar la vista.

Padma entraba a la torre con varios dulces en la mano.

Hola, como la pasaron? – preguntaba interesada hermione.

-Muy bien, te traje unas grageas

- ahh gracias

-Tu quieres Malfoy?

-No, gracias.

Bien, buenas noches, hasta mañana – dijo draco y se levanto en dirección a su pieza.

-Buenas noches – dijo hermione y también se dirigió a su habitación seguida de padma.


End file.
